


Oh god i'm sick of sleeping alone

by masturb8



Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturb8/pseuds/masturb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalex (Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth) oneshot.<br/>Alex tries to figure out why Jack is so upset with him. He ends up getting more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh god i'm sick of sleeping alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jalex oneshot. Sorry for any spelling errors i might of made.

It was a cold winter night. The boys had just got back to the bus after a concert.

"Hey, me and Rian are going to go get some drinks. You guys in?" Zack asked.

"Nah I think I'm just going to stay here" said Alex.

"What about you, Jack?" he turned to him. Jack just shrugged.

"I'm tired ill just stay here" he said sounding disappointed. Alex and Zack looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well we'll be back later" he said before leaving out the door with Rian. Jack plopped down on the couch with his Phone out, probably scrolling through twitter. Alex saw that Jack looked a little down and upset.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" he replied bluntly.

"Seriously, I know when my best friend is upset. What's wrong." he pestered.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he said sounding a little aggravated. Alex walked over and sat down next to him.

"You're upset about something and I know it." he said looking at him even though jack continued to keep his eyes on his phone's screen.

"Why do you care?" he asked

"Jack, I'm your best friend, I've always cared" he said with a slightly confused and slightly angry look on his face. He was starting to get annoyed that Jack wasn't confessing anything.

Jack stayed silent thought.

"Jack, come on. Tell me." he said

No answer.

"Jack!" he yelled with a look of anger on his face

"What!?" he yelled back looking to him. Alex was taken aback.

Alex had never seen Jack angry like this before. It looked as almost as if he were truly hurt about something. Jack was always known for that smile, even on dark days.

"It's nothing. So just leave me alone" he said. His eyebrows still furrowed and his eyes tired. He slowly turned back to his phone. Alex continued to stare at him trying to find the words to say.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he looked down at the floor, like a child who was yelled at by their parents.

Jack looked at Alex again. His face still making that angry look but in his eyes showed sympathy.

"It's not your fault" he began to say.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he looked up at Jack with those big puppy eyes.

"I just-" he paused for a moment.

"It's not something I can really say." he finished.

"But why?" Alex looked confused. Jack had always told Alex everything.

"It's something personal" he said looking back to his phone as if he were too embarrassed to make eye contact. Alex looked down to the ground again. Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face.

"Are you going through puberty or something?" he joked

"Are you still mad you haven't grown your first pubic hair yet?" he continued

Jack tried not to smile. Alex always knew what to say

"No" he looked at Alex with that familiar loving smile he always shown. Alex loved that smile. When he was having a bad day all he needed was to see that smile. It was comforting, it made things feel like they were going to be okay again. Jack looked down to his lap but continued to smile. The smile slowly began to fade, so did Alex's

"You know I care about you right? Like, really man, I care about you a lot" he said

No response from Jack

"You're killing me, dude!" he said

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go to bed" he said as he started to get up but Alex grabbed his arm.

"Jack! Tell me what's bugging you so bad!" he said looking at him with those sad big brown eyes. Jack pulled away his arm.

"Leave me alone, Alex" he said

Jack started walking away again. Alex stood up, his face showing anger again.

"Jack!" he said, expecting him to turn around but he didn't. Alex stomped after him.

"Jack!" he said again but this time shoving him a little. Jack then turned around and looked at Alex with slight annoyance.

They stared at each other's eyes, both brown and showing mixed emotions.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" Jack said coldly as he moved closer to Alex, noses only a few inches apart. Alex said nothing, only stared with the same anger as he did before.

"It's you" Jack gave him a tiny shove.

Alex's face showed more anger now but still showed hurt in his heart.

"What? What did I do!?" he asked his mouth trying to find more words only to be left speechless.

"I don't even want to be near you right now" Jack said as he turned around to leave.

"I swear to god, Jack, if you don't fucking stop-" he yelled

"You'll what!?" Jack turned back around throwing his arms up slightly. Alex's lungs filled up with air as he inhaled with frustration.

"Stop fucking around with me!" Jack yelled.

"You're the one fucking around with me! What are you talking about?" he yelled back taking a step closer. Jack turned away again and put his hand over his mouth and wiped it and looked to the ground as he huffed with frustration.

"I feel like you're messing with my emotions, Alex" he looked at him, never before has Alex seen a more serious look on his face.

"What?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows and his nose wrinkled. He threw up his arms too as if to shrug but hardly.

"Nothing, Alex! It's fucking nothing!" he yelled

"No, it fucking is something, now tell me!" he stepped closer to him.

As Alex stepped closer Jack could feel more anger bubbling inside of him, almost pushing him over the edge of confession.

"Leave me alone, Alex" he said sternly

"No!" Alex grabbed his arm again. "Now tell me!" he added.

"Don't touch me!" he pulled away his arms

"Jack, you're acting stupid!" he yelled.

"No I'm not! I'm fucking pissed at you!" he yelled.

"Why!?" Alex yelled even louder

"Because I fucking love you!" he yelled loud enough to wake people a mile away.

Alex was speechless. He took a step back. Jack inhaled deeply as if he were about to explain himself but began to turn away.

"Jack" he tried to say something to keep him there.

"Leave me alone." he said

"Why? What? Where is this coming from?" he asked, his expression back on the confused state. Jack was silent and looked down as if he were ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he continued to question him.

"Because I was scared" he said.

"Jack" he slowly walked to him. He turned his friend around and saw that his eyes were watering now. No longer anger, just pain and sadness.

"But why are you mad?" he asked, his face shown signs of empathy now.

"Today during the concert when you kissed Rian. I don't know. I just couldn't help it, I got so mad" he confessed.

"But that wasn't even a real kiss" he said

"I know but it still hurts" he said trying not to cry. He swallowed hard. He could feel the sore lump in his throat from holding back sobs.

"Jack, I'm sorry. If only I would of known." he said

"It's not your fault" Jack wiped his eyes. Alex stared at Jack, Jack stared at the floor. Things stayed like this for a minute until Jack broke the silence.

"I'll leave you alone now. Sorry for being weird" he said as he started to turn away once again to get away from Alex.

"But I like that you're weird." he said abruptly. Jack stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around. Alex started to smile even though his eyes still showed sadness.

"I like you're weirdness" he said again. Jack tried to smile too.

"Don't go. Please stay here" he said he motioned him to come back over. Jack slowly walked back over to him.

Alex slowly embraced him with a hug. Jack was just the right size to where Alex could lay his head right between his chest and neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Jack stood there for a moment without moving but slowly wrapped his arms back around Alex and laid his head on his.

After a moment Alex pulled away, leaving his arms wrapped around him. He looked up at Jack. His eyes were still a little bloodshot from the tears. There were shiny spots under his eyes from where the tears sneaked their way out and dried there.

They both looked into each other's big brown eyes. Jack glanced at Alex's lips, those thin, soft, pink lips. Alex noticed this and glanced at Jack's lips too. They were small, pale, and made him look as if he were pouting. They were surrounded my black stubble from where he had forgot to shave. They both opened their mouths just a centimeter and they began moving their faces closer to each other. Their eyes closed and soon they felt their soft warm lips press together. Tongues entered each other's mouth and began to wrestle each other. They made sloppy noises and they grasped onto each other tightly. Alex was the first to slowly pull away from the kiss. He let out a small sigh as he wiped his hair to the said. They were both speechless as they stared at each other. Jack started moving forward, forcing Alex to walk backwards, soon landing on the couch and Jack dominated over Alex.

Alex placed a hand on Jack's cheek and Jack began running his hand over his friend's chest. He could feel Alex's smooth breathing rhythm in his lungs and his small heartbeat. Alex's hair was a mess, going in all directions on the couch. Jack slowly bent down and began kissing his neck. Alex closed his eyes and gasped a little. He ran his fingers through Jack's messy black and blonde hair.

"Jack..." he began but took a second to gasp a little.

"I don't think we should do this" he continued. Jack looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked

"Because Jack, we're friends and think about the band" he said as he started to sit up causing Jack to move back

"No one will have to know" Jack said.

"But Jack I don't want to hurt your feelings again" he said.

"Oh" Jack looked down. Alex instantly felt guilty now. He saw that he had hurt him again.

"Ok" Jack stood up trying not to make eye contact. He looked as though he felt ashamed. Alex looked down but then back up at Jack.

"Jack, wait" he said. Jack slowly looked back up at him but still glancing down at the ground a few times.

"I'm sorry, just, don't go" he begged.

"No, I should go to bed" he said.

"Jack, please, I was wrong" he said trying to get him to stay.

"No, you're right, we shouldn't do this" he nodded.

"No, Jack, don't go. Keep me company" he pleaded. Jack contemplated. He looked at the ground and sighed.

"Aren't you sick of sleeping alone?" he asked showing those big puppy dog eyes again.

"Please Jack" he placed his hand on Jack's which was resting on his knee. Jack looked down at their hands touching then he looked up at Alex. He saw a look on Alex's face he's only seen a few times before, loneliness.

They stared at each other for a moment. Alex moved closer to Jack. He was practically almost on all fours. Jack started to sit back and Alex moved closer, soon he was over top of him. Jack looked away and Alex looked at him apologetically

"Jack, don't be like that" he said moving the hair out of Jack's face. Jack only ignored him. Alex took it upon himself to start kissing Jack, planting tiny little pecks on his cheek and moving his day down to his neck. The pecks slowly turned into wet tongue kisses. Jack bit his lip and sighed. Alex could feel Jack's chest moving up and down higher than before, this let him know that Jack was falling for the kissing

"Jack" he whispered

"I don't want to sleep alone anymore" he continued to whisper. He put a hand on the cheek that was facing away from him and slowly turned Jack's face to his and their lips met once again. Jack ran his fingers through his friend's hair with one hand and placed the other on his neck. Alex slowly slipped a hand up Jack's shirt, bringing it halfway up, exposing Jack's stomach. He rubbed his hand over the chest hair as his chest moved up and down Jack slipped his hand on Alex's back and began pulling his shirt up too, caressing his back. Alex pulled away from the kiss and started kissing Jack's chest, sending goose bumps all through his body. Jack took both of his hands and started pulling off Alex's shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground. His nipples became harder to the change in temperature. Jack explored Alex's body with his hands. Alex closed his eyes as the touch of his hands sent soft relaxing waves through his body. Alex started to bend back over and ran his hand through Jack's hair moving it all out of his face and even exposing his forehead and he started to kiss him again. Jack sneakily slipped his hands further down into Alex's tight pants allowing him to touch the top of his firm cheeks. Alex blushed and the kiss became more intense.

Alex slowly slid his hand down Jack's chest to his stomach and into his pants. Past the short patch of hair he felt his soft penis and began groping it slowly causing it to become harder Jack's pants began to feel tighter to the both of them and Jack groaned. Alex sat up and flipped his hair again. He crawled down as Jack sat up. He began unzipping his pants and bit his lip; he was becoming impatient and wanting to see how big he was. He pulled down his boxers and Jack's member flung out, slapping himself on the belly.

Jack blushed as he saw the impressed look on Alex's face. Alex grasped his hand around it and pulled it down to his mouth. He looked Jack straight in the eyes and he began licking the head of his penis, teasingly. Jack began to groan softly and his cheeks turned even brighter than before. Alex continued to do this some more, tasting the salty, gooey precum and eventually began putting the whole thing in his mouth. He moved his head down slowly, seeing how much he could fit then began moving up and down faster. He moved his tongue around in all kinds of directions as he bobbed his head up and down, earning lots of moans from Jack. Alex could feel himself getting hard, making his pants uncomfortably tight. Jack grunted and shut his eyes tightly as he bit his lip. Alex took Jack's dick out of his mouth. It was now covered in saliva and throbbing in his hand. He then put his mouth only on the side of it, moving his head up and down again, but his hand started to move too.

After doing this for a good minute, Alex couldn't stand how turned on he was so he sat up and began unzipping his own pants. Jack watched Alex's hands work on the pants and they slowly started to pull them down, exposing what Alex had to offer. He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times and looked at Jack. He already knew what to do so he crawled forward to Alex and slowly laid him back, giving him a small kiss on the neck. He bent down so his face was even with his crotch and he grabbed his long hard member tightly.

"Mmmm" Alex couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head back; he was so ready for Jack to start the pleasuring he had been longing so badly for. Jack decided not to waste any time and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Alex let out a small whimper and his eyes closed tighter. Jack wasn't as talented as Alex was so he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth, though Alex seemed to be enjoying it anyway. Alex was turning into a withering slutty mess. His moans were intense and he seemed to just be betting hornier and hornier. Alex placed his hand on the back of Jack's head and pushed it down, his lips rimming the base. Jack let out a choking noise and whimpered. Alex let out a small moan at the sound.

Alex removed his hand from the back of his head and Jack slowly lifted his mouth off of his dick. Jack leaned in to Alex's face and they began kissing again. Alex could feel his member rubbing up again Jack's stomach, he let out another groan.

"Turn around" he demanded as he pulled away from the kiss. Yet his words remained gentle sounding. Jack understood and began to turn around but Alex pushed him down, causing him to end up on his hands and knees. Jack could feel his face burning as Alex began tugging down his pants, revealing his perky ass. It was pale compared to the rest of his tan body and it was surprisingly smooth. Alex bit his lip as he groped it and enjoyed hearing Jack whimper.

Jack's pants were around his knees, making it hard for him to spread his legs, so Alex had to spread his cheeks for him. Jack laid his head down as if he was ashamed but he was just merely embarrassed. He never thought Alex would have him in this position ever in his life. Alex bent mouth and stuck his mouth between his cheeks and stuck his tongue out. He began rimming Jack's entrance with his warm slimy tongue, earning some soft moaning noises from him. Alex tried shoving his tongue into it but Jack's body wasn't accepting it.

Alex got back up and started pulling down his pants some more. He held his penis up against Jack's anus.

"You ready?" he asked softly as he placed a hand on jack's hip. Jack only nodded. Alex started to slowly put it inside of Jack. Only halfway in Jack began groaning in what sounded like pain, not pleasure. He put the other hand on his opposite hip and grasped onto his friend tightly. He inched it in more and more, causing Jack to groan even louder and soon he started gasping and cursing under his breath. Jack was very tight, making it hard for him to thrust. The tightness was making it more pleasurable for Alex, but not for Jack. Alex tried thrusting harder but Jack's body wasn't allowing it.

"Just relax. It'll start to feel better soon" he said softly. He could feel Jack's muscles begin to loosen up a little and he continued to thrust, trying his best to go faster. Jack groaned, still in pain and trying his best to stay relaxed for Alex. The walls of Jack's insides were warm and soft and slightly wet feeling. As Jack's body started to produce its own natural lubricant, it made thrusting a lot easier. Alex groaned and his breathing became uneven. All of a sudden Jack started moaning a lot louder. Alex assumed he had found his prostate and began thrusting faster. This caused Jack to moan even more

"Alex!" he moaned. He loved the sound of him moaning his name. He gave Jack a good slap on the ass, causing it to turn red and Jack whimpered. Alex thought Jack looked so sexy when submissive.

Jack laid his face back down on the couch, his arms against his chest. He continued to moan and gasped vigorously. Alex took a hand off of his friend's hip and grabbed his dick instead. He began jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Slapping noises filled the room as their bodies hit each other. Jack's moans were so loud they covered up Alex's groans.

"Fuck" Alex moaned as he could feel himself nearing closer to his orgasm. Alex stopped thrusting and pulled out slowly. His dick was wet and turning cold from the air. He saw Jack's anus was now wide open from where he had pounded him for a good minute. Alex turned Jack around on his back. They were both sweaty and gasping for air. Alex leaned over him; Jack's legs were spread out. He began putting his penis back inside of him and Alex enjoyed watching Jack tense up and close his eyes. Alex bent down and started kissing his neck as he continued to thrust in and out fast. Jack moaned and ran his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Alex" he whimpered again, causing him to thrust even faster. Jack grabbed his own dick and began jerking himself off. He bit his lip and moaned loudly in Alex's ear. Alex thought it was sexy to watch Jack touch himself and moan. Alex grabbed Jack's thighs and grasped tightly onto them so he could thrust ever harder. Jack was now a withering slutty mess himself. Alex loved seeing him like this, he may have been with many other girls before, but this was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

After a while Alex soon felt him coming closer to his orgasm again. His hands were sweaty and he was gasping as he was trying to keep up his energy from thrusting for so long. Jack's moaning had calmed a little due to the fact his vocals were getting tired and so was his arm.

"Shit" Alex groaned quietly as he was about to ejaculate. He sped up as fast as he could and quicker than expected, he released his warm semen inside of his friend. Jack let out a loud quick moan as he felt it fill up inside of him. Not too long after he came too, making a gooey mess all over his stomach. Alex bent down and cleaned up the mess on his belly by using his tongue and swallowing the semen.

Alex dropped down next to Jack. They were both tired and gasping for air. They stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath and slowly turn to one another. After a moment of staring at each other, Alex broke the silence.

"Uhm…I think we should clean up…" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Jack agreed. Alex got up and crawled over Jack and stood up and pulled up his pants. He rubbed the back of his head and started walking away. Jack continued to lie on the couch, looking speechless and a little awestruck.


End file.
